<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee by whysterias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819813">coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias'>whysterias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, and it is literally only rated t because satoshi cusses twice in the same sentence, inspired by "payback" by carebearos so go check out that fic before you read this!, that's the fic, they literally go to starbucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Risa gets blindsided, twice, and decides to go with the flow for as long as it will have her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Risa stands in front of the Starbucks by the station, checking her phone as the appointed time draws near. She had arrived thirty minutes early, punctuality driven by the sheer insanity of the situation, dressed in an outfit she would <em>almost </em>wear to see Dark.</p>
<p>She must be out of her mind.</p>
<p>Satoshi invited her out for coffee before the long-awaited weekend, and she said yes without any hesitation. Had he asked before she attempted to treat him for the strawberry milk, she most certainly would’ve declined. But she was intrigued by the Satoshi who joked around, smiling and sarcastic, in those empty hallways after school in front of the vending machine.</p>
<p>Her curiosity might be the end of her, she internally grumbles, as she checks her phone again to see the time. Not even a minute has passed, and she groans before tucking her hands behind her back while she bounces in place. She can’t control the anxiety flowing through her body even though she knows that anyone who would make a big deal about this was busy and as far away from the scene of the crime as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding! </em>
</p>
<p>She swings her phone back to her face to see a text message from Ritsuko with a selfie of her and some of their classmates. Someone had invited the class out on a whim before the last bell rang, literally right after she made plans with Satoshi, and so those who accepted are taking a day trip away from their small town. Takeshi’s right in the center with Ritsuko, hogging all the attention as usual, and Riku and Daisuke are in the corner of the picture, awkwardly smiling as if Ritsuko had caught them at a bad time.</p>
<p>Bless her best friend for giving her the DaiRiku content that fuels her life.</p>
<p>Risa’s about to reply to Ritsuko’s follow up message about missing her, but her phone rings again. When she sees a message from Satoshi saying he’ll be running a little late, she nearly drops her phone.</p>
<p>Somehow, in the span of an evening, she had completely forgotten that they had exchanged numbers after they confirmed their plans. And this friendly reminder nearly sent her into cardiac arrest.</p>
<p>She might actually die today.</p>
<p>And so, she goes back to jittering in place, garnering attention from passersby as she tries to mentally escape the situation that she’s in.</p>
<p>“Harada.”</p>
<p>The calm, monotonous voice snaps her back into reality. Satoshi now stands in front of her, his hair still damp, wearing a surprisingly snappy ensemble that somehow matches her own outfit.</p>
<p>She’s ready to eat her own foot.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late. Something had come up and—”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize; stuff happens.” She smiles, mentally wondering what she’s channeling to be outwardly calm when she’s inwardly screaming. “Come on! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>The smell of coffee hits her when she walks in, and they fall into the short line in front of the cash register.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>She looks up at the menu, mentally reeling at all the coffee choices. Matcha’s not too appetizing to her either, even if it is blended with enough sugar and cream to last her a lifetime, and she’s feeling lukewarm about everything else on the menu. Risa only ever goes to coffee shops when she’s out with her parents; she’d rather have bubble tea more than anything if she’s going out.</p>
<p>“I can order something for you if you’re having trouble deciding.”</p>
<p>“With your taste buds? <em>No</em> thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to order you coffee or anything like that. Starbucks just came out with their spring menu, so they have a cherry blossom cream frappucino—”</p>
<p>“That. I want that.”</p>
<p>Satoshi stifles a laugh behind his hand, but she can still see the upturned ends of his lips. She pouts. He’s not allowed to be amused at her predictability.</p>
<p>She digs into her purse to fetch her wallet. “Lemme know how much it is so that—”</p>
<p>“No need, Harada.”</p>
<p>The line moves, and they’re at the register. Satoshi orders and pays for their drinks before she can pay for herself.</p>
<p>“Today is my treat.”</p>
<p>She’s a little confused as to why he invited her out for no reason and decided to pay for—oh my god. Risa glances at Satoshi’s outfit, noting that it’s nicer than the time she’s seen him in casual wear, before looking down at her own outfit.</p>
<p>Oh. My. <em>God. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>…is this a date?!</em>
</p>
<p>How could she unknowingly go on a date with Satoshi? How could <em>he </em>even ask her on one when he knows that her heart belongs to Dark? Does she—</p>
<p>“Harada, this isn’t a date.”</p>
<p>She stops her mental deliberations before shooting Satoshi a concerned look.</p>
<p>Is he reading her mind or something?</p>
<p>“I just thought you’d like the frappucino is all. Please don’t overthink this.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you treating me?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “I figured going to Starbucks with me was the last thing you’d want to do on the weekend, so it’s just a small gesture for your time.”</p>
<p>Risa smiles. “I really don’t want to keep being indebted to you, Hiwatari-kun.”</p>
<p>Satoshi smirks. “Just accept it and let it go, Harada.”</p>
<p>They sit in a table along the glass-lined wall of the store. Satoshi doesn’t say anything, quickly busying himself with his phone, so Risa looks outside, watching the bustling street until she sees him put his phone away in her peripheries.</p>
<p>“I have a question for you, Hiwatari-kun.”</p>
<p>“Shoot.”</p>
<p>“Do you <em>actually </em>like black coffee?”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “I do. You can only really discern the taste of the bean when it’s black.”</p>
<p>“So…you’d rather sacrifice sleep for coffee?”</p>
<p>Satoshi tilts his head down and attempts to cover the growing grin with his mouth. He fails, simply because he’s finding this amusing for some unknown reason, and eventually composes himself decently enough to still reply.</p>
<p>That stupid smile is still on his face, though.</p>
<p>“As much as I stay up, I, too, enjoy sleep like everyone else.”</p>
<p>“But isn’t black coffee just…black coffee?”</p>
<p>“The beans and how it’s brewed are important. If I’m craving some good coffee, I’ll grind the beans I have at home and make myself a cup of pour over. If I need to stay up, I’ll just have whatever I can get. After all, the only way to get through a shitty day is with a shitty, bitter cup of coffee.”</p>
<p>Risa blinks, trying to process what he had just said. Did he just—</p>
<p>The barista calls their order before she can even respond to what just occurred. Satoshi gets out of his seat and returns to their table, placing her drink in front of her while he sits down, already sipping on his americano.</p>
<p>“…who are you and what have you done with the Hiwatari-kun I know?”</p>
<p>The unrestrained joy that she’s seen thus far dissipates when she sees the far-off look in his eyes. Just like before, he’s receding away, just like a dream on the cusp of awakening.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, he invited her out today. And perhaps today, only today, is he allowing himself to let down those walls that she’s so familiar with. Risa doesn’t know what to think of the Satoshi in front of her, casually chatting about himself and joking around like they’re good friends, but she at least knows that she likes it.</p>
<p>As strange as everything is, she’ll play along with it just this once.</p>
<p>“This is where you’re supposed to laugh, you know, and not stare off into space as if you’re having an existential crisis.”</p>
<p>“But who doesn’t have a daily existential crisis?”</p>
<p>Risa laughs before sipping her drink, enjoying the sugar and milk that’s sure to lull her into an afternoon nap when she gets home. It’s the perfect thing to chime in the spring season, and she makes a mental note to drop by a corner store on the way back to see whatever seasonal items she can horde for the rest of the year.</p>
<p>“How is it?” Satoshi asks.</p>
<p>“Good! Do you want to try?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes. One sip of that will give me a headache.” He sighs. “I don’t understand how you can drink that.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m here to enjoy life. That—” She points to the iced americano in his hand. “—is no fun.”</p>
<p>“It’s fun enough for me.”</p>
<p>“You’re boring.”</p>
<p>He smiles, a small smile, but it’s genuine. “Maybe I am, but I’m content all the same.”</p>
<p>Risa doesn’t quite remember what follows that. Perhaps she was so hung up over how calm and comfortable he was in that moment that it lingered, like a footprint on the sand, on her mind. Either that or all their smiling and laughing that had blurred together and overwrote the moments in between.</p>
<p>By the time their conversation had ended, the sun had already set. She remembers almost inviting him out to dinner to prolong this precious moment, but she stopped when she glanced at the messages on her phone. Ritsuko and Riku were already on their way back; it was far too risky for them to be together any longer.</p>
<p>And when they walked out of the Starbucks into the cool, evening air, they unceremoniously said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When she arrives at school Monday morning, it’s just like any other morning. She walks into the classroom and settles down into her seat, taking out her things for the first class of the day before hanging her bag on the side of the desk.</p>
<p>Ritsuko’s not there yet, and Riku’s still at lacrosse practice, so she takes out her phone, ready to check her social media when the door opens.</p>
<p>She looks up to see Satoshi walking into the classroom, hair slightly tussled, clothes slightly wrinkled, with that unaffected expression on his face. Their eyes meet, just for a second, but he doesn’t acknowledge her. He stares past her before heading to his seat, acting as if nothing happened.</p>
<p>As if they have no relationship. As if they’re back to what they were before.</p>
<p>With that, her dream ends, and she wakes up in the cold truth of reality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>